disneychannelfandomcom-20200223-history
Let It Shine
Let It Shine is a 2012 musical television film that premiered on Disney Channel. It features an ensemble cast of Tyler James Williams, Coco Jones, Trevor Jackson and Brandon Mychal Smith. The film follows a shy, talented rapper and musician who pens romantic hip-hop verses only to stand idly by as they're delivered to the girl of his dreams by a proxy, his best friend in a retelling of Cyrano de Bergerac. The film was directed by Paul Hoen and written by Eric Daniel and Don D. Scott. The Disney Channel Original Movie premiered on June 15, 2012, US and CAN and July 20, 2012 UK.[3] The first look at it was seen during Disney's Whodunit Weekend on April 13, 2012. Plot The story unfolds in Atlanta, Georgia, as Cyrus DeBarg,who is a pastor's son, and his best friend Kris McDuffy reunite with their childhood friend, teenage singing sensation Roxanne "Roxie" Andrews, whose music label is sponsoring a songwriting contest at a teen club. Cyrus, a shy busboy and Youth Choir director who writes rap music under the name "Truth," crafts a heartfelt and contest-winning rhyme song called "Don't Run Away" about Roxie but Roxie ends up mistaking him for Kris due to him sending in a photo of both him and Kris. Knowing that Kris wants to be with Roxie, Cyrus stands by while Kris not only takes credit for the lyrics but ultimately begins to win Roxie's heart too. After seeing Kris take all the credit, Cyrus begins straying farther and farther away from Kris. Meanwhile, a conflict is beginning to form between Cyrus and his dad due to Cyrus's dad's opinion that rap is the Devil's music. Cyrus and Roxie get to know each other and Roxie says she can talk to him better than she can talk to Kris. Eventually, Cyrus' father comes to accept and support him after reading his lyrics and he reveals he is "Truth" through a song called "Me and You ." However, after learning Cyrus is "Truth", Cyrus then has a rap battle with arrogant rapper Lord of Da Bling. Cyrus wins after telling the whole audience the fact that Bling is not in fact rich, but a normal person, which he found out by seeing Bling work his day job as a taxi driver . Kris eventually tells Roxie that Cyrus is a great person and only pretended he wasn't "Truth" for Kris, and they didn't try to hurt Roxie; he also says Cyrus is real and that's who she needs to be with. Roxie then goes to church and hugs Cyrus and they sing "Let it Shine". Cast *Tyler James Williams as Cyrus "Truth" DeBarge. He is shown to be musically talented, but likes hanging back in Kris's shadow. His father is a pastor and thus was appointed choir director, but when he rocked up a gospel song, his father was unimpressed. It is stated by him that he felt like "Kris's invisible friend since kindergarten" and is stated by Roxie that while Kris looks awesome, Cyrus looks just the same as always. He works at 'Off the Street, a rapping club which he hides from with father, but his mother knows. His mother is shown to support Cyrus's like in music and cools down his father when he gets angry. Lyla is always getting his name wrong. *Coco Jones as Roxanne "Roxie" Andrews, a famous singer and Cyrus and Kris' friend since kindergarten. Critics don't like her and call her "The singer who can't sing" which Roxie basically ignores. She has a dislike for Lord of da Bling, which is mutual, but Lord of da Bling may see her as arm candy for himself, he even says that he'll take her to dinner in his rap, but he may have just been saying that to annoy her or Cyrus. She stands up for herself in the end, not wanting to wear the ridiculous clothes that Lyla wanted her to wear. She is shown to have a fiery temper, and even went as far as slapping Cyrus, when finding out that Cyrus was Truth all along. *Trevor Jackson as Kris McDuffy, Cyrus' best friend. He is mistaken for Truth. *Brandon Mychal Smith as Lord of da Bling, The villain of the story who humiliates Cyrus at the club. Cyrus finally defeats him by revealing his secret: his job as a taxi cab driver. *Nicole Sullivan as Lyla, Roxanne's manager and main stylist. *Dawnn Lewis as Gail DeBarge, Cyrus' mother who openly encourages her son to follow his dreams. *Courtney B. Vance as Pastor Jacob DeBarge, Cyrus' father who, throughout most of the movie, believes that rap and hip-hop should be banned from the community. At the end of the movie, after reading Cyrus' lyrics, he accepts his son's love of rap/hip-hop and supports him. *Alex Désert as Levi, club owner *Algee Smith as Da Boss, another rapper whom Lord of da Bling defeats in order to make it to the Rap Grand Slam. *Brandin Jenkins- Choir Kid #3 *Chloe and Halle- Choir Kids *Robert Bryce Milburn as M.C. *Shay Roundtree as Rap Battle Host. *Courtney Gray (Revelation) - is a talented rapper but was defeated by the Lord of da Bling in a rap battle. *Hans Daniels (Phantom) - a rapper who fought but was defeated in a rap battle by Revelation. Production The movie's soundtrack features 13 original songs by acclaimed music producers/songwriters/performers Rock Mafia, Toby Gad, David Banner, Antonina Armato, Andy Dodd, In-Q, Adam Hicks, Tim James, Lindy Robbins, Dapo Torimiro, Thomas Sturges, Jon Vella and Adam Watts. The movie was shot in Atlanta and Marietta, Georgia.[4] The DVD is set to release on August 7, 2012. Reception The premiere of Let It Shine garnered 5.7 million viewers and is the most watched Disney Channel Original Movie of 2012 and is now also currently the #1 movie of the year across kids 6–11, tweens and teens.[5] In its original airing, the movie was watched by 5.7 million people, the high cable rating of the day, and obtained an adult 18-49 rating of 0.9, second only to Family Guy.[6] The Rap Battle Edition, which aired on June 30, was watched by 2.54 million people.[7] In the UK, the film was watched by 545,000 people. Accolades International release See also *''The Fighting Temptations, 2003 film starring Cuba Gooding, Jr. and Beyoncé Knowles *Joyful Noise, 2012 film starring Queen Latifah References #'^' Let It Shine (Disney Channel) #'^' Let It Shine (family.ca) #'^' BETTER GRAB SOME SUNGLASSES, THE FUTURE AROUND HERE IS BRIGHT, Disney Channel Medianet #'^' http://www.disneychannelmedianet.com/web/showpage/showpage.aspx?program_id=3143200&type=factsheet #'^' "Twitter / TylerJamesWill: 5.7 million people watched". Twitter.com. Retrieved 2012-06-17. #'^' Kondolojy, Amanda (June 18, 2012). "Friday Cable Ratings: 'Let it Shine' Premiere, + US Open, 'WWE Friday Night Smackdown', 'Common Law', 'Fairly Legal', & More". ''TV by the Numbers. Retrieved June 19, 2012. #'^' Kondolojy, Amanda. "Sunday Cable Ratings: 'BET Awards' + 'True Blood', European Football, 'Keeping Up With the Kardashians', 'Real Housewives of NJ' & More". TV by the Numbers. Retrieved July 3, 2012. #'^' "34th Annual Young Artist Awards". YoungArtistAwards.org. Retrieved 31 March 2013. #'^' http://www.disneyfan.nl/2012/08/20/premiere-disney-channel-let-it-shine/ External links *Official website *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt2165933/ Let It Shine] at the Internet Movie Database Category:DCOMs Category:African American actors Category:Disney Movies Category:Movies with wikis Category:Disney Channel Original Movies